


"Yes"

by TheJesterOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Moment of Worry!, Fluff, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterOfHell/pseuds/TheJesterOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and the Reader ( That's you! ) Have been together for a long while now. But Crowley has some news that could either take their relationship to the next level, or rip it apart at the seams! Gah! You better find out what it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a one-shot where the reader ( That’s you! ) and Crowley ( The King of Hell ) have been dating for quite awhile! I try to keep my stories geared toward both genders/sexes. Mostly because I myself am a male fan of Crowley/Mark Sheppard and Supernatural alike! But I still want people to enjoy my stories so why not make them for both the types of readers?! But I digress…

It was these types of nights you enjoyed the most. You, your king, and Netflix; all three of you spending some quality time together. You were both propped against the headboard of your bed, facing the TV and tuning into an episode of Psych. Crowley agreed with you when you said that some of the actors on the show seemed too familiar.

Turning your attention away from Shawn making some witty retort relating to pop-culture, you picked your head up from Crowley’s shoulder and squeezed his hand.

“Do you mind if we pause and maybe grab some popcorn or something?” You asked, looking into Crowley’s slightly squinted, groggy, eyes. You didn’t know that could look tired like that, you shrugged internally an assumed it was a rough day in Hell.

“That sounds like a lovely suggestion darling,” He cooed, pressing his lips against yours for a gently kiss. You smiled and grabbed his hand to take him with you out of your room. Your hands swayed, intertwined, as you walked down the hallway into the main room of the bunker. Sam and Dean had been nice enough to let you stay here, and were also very accepting of you and Crowley’s relationship; it may have taken a little while, but they finally warmed up the the idea. Dean was still sitting at one of the tables, buried in his “Busty Asian Beauties” magazine. As you and Crowley entered the room you could see him scrambling to hide the magazine under the table.

“Don’t worry Dean, I won’t tell Cas that you’ve been stepping out on him with a magazine,” You said through laughter. Crowley smirked, not seeming to have enough energy to muster up a full laugh; which was a shame because you quite enjoyed his boisterous laughter. Dean’s face turned pink as he stammered out an excuse.

“I was just uh-. Um, doing research?” He said almost said like a question, asking if it was a good excuse within his excuse.

“Nice try Dean-Bean, but don’t worry, Crowls and I are just gonna grab a snack from the kitchen,” You announced, using both of your favorite nicknames for the two men.

“Really Y/N? At this hour?”

“What do you mean this hour?” You peeked at the clock on the other end of the room “ Oh, damn it’s late,” You noticed. As you realized it was so late Crowley began to yawn. Through his yawn he said,

“Don’t worry love, we can stay up as long as you want, after all, demons don’t need to sleep,” He said while stretching after his yawn, and then scratching his side. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. God, you loved it when he dressed down just so you could cuddle. Wait, didn’t he just yawn? You thought to yourself.

“If your not supposed to get tired, why do you seem so sleepy? And I believe that’s the second time you’ve yawned tonight,” You interrogated. To which Crowley replied.

“ I have no idea” He yawned again “ What you’re talking about,” You stared at him for a second then switched your gaze to Dean, his face was keeping a secret you didn’t know if you could just read off of his face.

“Is there something you’re not telling me babe?” You took both of Crowley’s hands and looked him in the eye, giving him your best puppy dog look. Crowley just sighed and finally met your gaze.

“Alrighty, I guess I’ve been caught. Fine, I was waiting till the right moment to tell you. Dean would you be a dear and go grab it while I explain?” Crowley asked. Dean nodded in agreement, which just made you more confused.

“Crowley, what’s going on?” You asked your demon as Dean reached behind a book on one of the book cases, he hid the small object in his hands and sauntered over to Crowley. Crowley took it into his hands and held it behind his back.

“Y/N, I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently. I’ve also been thinking about us. I’ve come to the realization that I cannot run Hell and keep you happy at the same time.” He stated. Was he about to leave you? Was this going to be some kind of parting gift that would leave you heartbroken How could Dean just go along with this? He probably agreed because he actually disapproved of your relationship with Crowley! You let him continue out of curiosity.

“I’ve made a very important decision, and I’m only hoping you’ll agree with it,”

“ What is it dear” You said trying to keep your cool, but tears were almost apon you.

“I’ve decided I can’t run Hell anymore, and I’ve appointed someone I trust very much to run it. They’re not important though, what’s important is you,” He said. You were shocked, your mouth hung open so you covered it with your hands .Realizing how silly you might have looked you closed your mouth and rested your hands by your sides.

“And another thing,” He continued,” I also realized that demon can find me very easily if I’m a demon myself and not fully protected,” He said slowly making sure to get his point across. You were astonished to say the least.

“You’re human?!” You had to keep yourself from raising your volume to much to wake the sleeping residents of the bunker.

“And I had Dean’s Angel-lover give me the anti-tracking warding on my ribs just like the rest of you people,” He smiled at you.

“But now for my final question,” Crowley Bent down on one knee and pulled out a small black box, which opened in a way that could on be recognized as one thing.

“Will you marry me Y/N?”

“Oh my god, Crowley!”

“So will you?

“Yes!” You got down and hugged your now human fiance and pressed you lips against his.

_It was this night, that you enjoyed the most._


End file.
